


Blind Date

by Mjc



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Bad Luck in dating, Birthday Party, Blind Date, F/M, Female Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Set Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjc/pseuds/Mjc
Summary: (female Shinichi) Shinichi and Kaito are set up on a blind date in his birthday and at his house. Most fluff





	Blind Date

It was his birthday and Aoko insisted on having a party in his house even though he did not one she wanted one so he just had to have one to matter what she had said. So, he was stuck having one even though did not want one he was currently being forced to celebrate the fact that he was now eighteen. And you are wondering if Aoko was blackmailing him into having the part then Yes, she is because she found out he was  _Kaitou Kid_ and she was using it against him so that she could have her way and she was just having so much fun with it. And it was even better than using fish against him because it was so much fun threatening him with jail and she would never really do it but it is just better not to tempt fate.

" Oh yes and Aoko has invited some of Aoko`s new friends that she met shopping and they are bringing a date for you well she does not know it is date " said Aoko.

" Ahoko you are setting me up on a blind date! " said Kaito shocked.

" Aoko just wants to see Kaito happy and Aoko thinks that Kaito will be very happy with his date even if she does not know it yet either but you two are perfect for each other " said Aoko.

" Ok joke is over you are starting to scare me " said Kaito.

" Aoko is not joking and you will be surprised and maybe a little scared at the same time " said Aoko.

" The Great  _Kaitou Kid_ is never scared and never will be no matter what " said Kaito.

* * *

" I can't believe you are making me go to a guy's birthday party I don't even know and I don't even know this Aoko that you keep mentioning " said Shinichi.

She was currently being dragged by both Sonoko and Ran to a birthday party that she was told that she was going to last night even she did not want to or even know a single person that would be there.

" And one more thing Shinichi it is a date " said Sonoko.

All she heard was the word " date " and she was running away for the hills.

But she was currently being dragged back and the only reason they were able to catch her was because she was forced to wear a pair of heels that she could barely walk in. And it was something that could kill her or someone and could definitely be used as a murder weapon. As she has seen this first hand before and she was currently thinking about using it as a weapon to kill her traitor of best friends.

" You are going and that is final " said Ran.

" Oh, come in you two promised me that you would not set me up after the disasters of the blind dates that you set me up on before " said Shinichi trying to run away.

* * *

They both paused but Shinichi was currently in Ran`s iron grip and there was no way that she was going to escape that unless she ate her own wrist and she was actually considering this.

" The guy I set you up with he was not that bad " said Sonoko.

" Sonoko ! He burnt down the restaurant when he saw his ex girlfriend out on a date with a guy that you set her up with. A guy that had a restraining order and is now currently sitting in a jail cell and is now right letters to me about how shiny he thinks my hair is " said Shinichi.

" Well...you are now the maid of honour at that girls wedding because they are so grateful for what you did " said Sonoko.

" I am what ? " said Shinichi.

" Oh, come on do really want to ruin their wedding day? They are a perfect couple and they want to thank you...and me for all you have done for them and it is next week and I already got you the dress and everything so all you need to do is ..." said Sonoko.

" Sonoko are you seriously trying to make this alright! " said Shinichi.

" But she does have a point and you do need a break and maybe you could bring Kuroba has your plus one " said Ran.

* * *

" Oh, I remember the plus one for a wedding that you set me up with perfectly! " said Shinichi.

Ran just flushed.

" So, it could not have been that bad ? " said Sonoko.

" The guy was a contract killer that sent there to kill half of the people there and nearly blew half the place up and it was only my second week back " said Shinichi.

" Well you put a criminal behind bars and saved a wedding and if you were not there everyone would have been killed and he would have gotten away with it. And everyone thought it would have been an accident like all the other ones, you were able to put a criminal behind bars and you saved the day " said Ran.

" See the guys we set up are not that bad...I mean dates ...they always turn out for the best for...other people and there is always a romantic wedding...just not for you but there is always a wedding. And they are going to name their baby after you and you are going to be the God mother when the baby is born " said Ran.

" I am what ? " said Shinichi.

She just sighed in defeat because she was being dragged again.

" I do not want to be set up with another criminal " protested Shinichi.

" And you promised me the both of you " said Shinichi.

They both looked at each other in agreement and then smiled.

* * *

" But we were not the one that set you up on the blind date it was all Aoko `s idea because she knew that you and Kuroba are perfect for you each " said Sonoko.

" But she does not even know me and I have never met her for all I know she is a criminal and the chances are very good with you two helps doing the match making " said Shinichi.

" Shinichi, she is the daughter of Inspector Nakamori and she is out age so she is not a criminal and I think we would know if she was " said Ran.

" Really! " said Shinichi half amused.

Ran just frowned.

" And tell me what do you even know about this Kuroba guy that he is supposed to be perfect for me ? " said Shinichi.

"...! " said the both of them.

" Like it matters anyway Shinichi, Ran is not complaining that I have set her up with Hakuba since the two of you are not dating I thought it would be nice if she was going out with the nearest thing " said Sonoko.

" What ? " said Ran shocked.

She let go of Shinichi not realizing this.

Shinichi just smiled amused.

" You set her up on a date as well and just tell her now and Ran you seriously did not see this coming when the both of you secretly set me up " said Shinichi.

" Sonoko! " scolded Ran.

" What you said No to Shinichi because you realized that you were wrong about your feelings and you did not see her that way. So, I thought it would be best to set you up with a male version of Shinichi instead " said Sonoko

both Shinichi and Ran both looked uncomfortable not looking each other in the eye.

"Well...we both moved on " said Shinichi.

" So that settles it you are both going on your dates " said Sonoko.

Ran nodded in agreement.

" Hell No " said Shinichi about to run.

But the front door was opened before she could make her break for it and she was grabbed at the same time.

And when her blind date answered the door she could not help but feel shocked as her mouth hanged up because this was the most shocking moment of her life.

* * *

He could hear three girls arguing on the doorstep and listening to Hakuba on one of his psychotic rants and Akako cackling into her drink and her trying to poison him again. And put yet another spell on him to make him her slave her servant and follow her every wish there was just no way he was going to let that happen again. Even though she had failed constantly it was just annoying now and he ignored it like it was a fly or something that he could always swat later.

" Oh, Bakaito that will be the girls now. Kaito get the door will you after all it is your door and your date and Hakuba`s as well " said Aoko.

He smiled amused that Hakuba had been set up as well and by the look on his face he did not have a clue his and he calls himself a Detective. He could not help but smirk as he opened the door and his jaw dropped as soon as he saw the girl that he instantly knew that Aoko had set him up with.

" YOU! " they both said at the same time shocked and pointing.

Hakuba walked over to see what all the commotion was all about and he could not help but she smiles at what he was seeing because it was truly shocking and seeing Kuroba truly shocked was worth every penny. And he did approve of his blind date even though he had only met her twice he did want to ask her out a date but he had never got the chance to.

" You set Kuroba up with the Infamous Kudo Shinichi one of the greatest threats to all criminals it is going to be an interesting night after all " said Hakuba.

* * *

Aoko just frowned at him disapprovingly.

" YOU !...You set me with ...with..." said Shinichi shocked.

Her rambling was interrupted by Aoko.

" Kaito this is Shinichi " said Aoko.

" K...a... I...t... o? " said Shinichi gobsmacked.

Shinichi was now in utter shock and all most comatose.

" You two look freakishly alike! " said Sonoko.

" Shinichi? " said Ran waving her hand in front of Shinichi trying to snap out of shock.

* * *

" Kaito I think you are going to need to talk to her before she erupts or something " said Aoko.

" Me? You are the one that set me up with Tantei-Kun and now she knows my name and where I stay, she knows everything and it is all your fault " said Kaito.

They were now outside talking in private.

" Think of it as your birthday present since I know that you have a crush on her for a very long time and you keep on talking about how you are going to romance her and now is your chance to do it. So, you should be grateful to Aoko and everything that she has done for you because you finally have a date with her " said Aoko.

" Does it look like I have a date with her because she looks like she is in shock and she looks like she might arrest me any second and that bastard Hakuba looks like he is enjoying every second of it " said Kaito.

" Fine Aoko will have a word with her and make sure she does not say anything that will get you arrested but you really should be happy and thank Aoko already " said Aoko.

* * *

" You set me up with another..." said Shinichi but her mouth was covered.

" Nice to meet you Shin-Chan " said Kaito.

She bit his hand and scowled at him for calling her that and now he was more nervous than ever as he looked at glaring look that he was currently getting from his date that just wanted to put him behind bars.

" So...Shinichi how about I give you a quick tour while everyone gets to know each other and ...just come on " said Aoko dragging Shinichi away.

" You know don't you! ...You know he is  _Kaitou Kid_ and you actually set me up with him and you are the daughter of Nakamori ...Why the hell am I here? " said Shinichi.

" Because you are on a date and you are here to celebrate Kaito`s birthday silly and you call yourself a Detective " said Aoko.

" Eh ? " said Shinichi.

" Look yes I know and just give him a chance before you try and arrest him and you would be evil arresting him on his birthday and you would ruin his birthday and the party. Oh, please don't be a spoil sport and just have fun and you might even get a second date of out of it because Aoko thinks you two are perfect for each other. Just like Romeo and Juliet or Bonnie and Clyde without the two of you killing of course " said Aoko.

Shinichi`s face deadpanned.

" You do know that in both fiction and nonfiction of those couples they both die at the end and it is not in the best way " said Shinichi.

" So "said Aoko nervously " They still made a great couple and they were happy together and you could not argue with that " said Aoko trying to making her point.

" How about I just go and I will not turn the both of you in since you are basically his accomplice and we can call it a birthday present " said Shinichi nervously.

" BAKAITO come here for a second " screamed Aoko.

" You don't want to make Ran or Sonoko mad do you because they already have another blind date set in the wings for you and he is a fan of yours " said Aoko threateningly.

" Oh, come on! " said Shinichi pleading.

" Listen Bakaito likes you and he never likes any girls or anybody for that matter and you are the only one that has caught his interest in a long time and just give him a chance. He is not the criminal that you think he is and he is not what you think he is, there is a lot more to him than you think " said Aoko.

" And I heard the same thing from Sonoko and Ran...and trust me that did not go well " said Shinichi.

" Well third time is the charm and he is a charmer...well so he keeps saying " said Aoko.

* * *

" Tantei-Kun can we talk ? " said Kaito nervously.

She looked back and the girl she knew only in name as Nakamori Aoko was gone and she was now left with  _Kaitou Kid_ or as she now knew him as Kuroba Kaito.

**PUFF**

A white, pink and blue rose appeared in her hand.

White-Secrecy

Pink-Appreciation, " Thank You " and Please believe Me

Blue-The unattainable, the impossible

" Eh ? " said Shinichi.

" Look I honestly did not know that I was being set up on a blind date until five minutes ago and I had no idea that it was you. I swear on everything on the magician law and..." said Kaito.

" Look neither did I because I never would have come I am really getting fed up with these blind dates and they always end up being a criminal but I guess I already knew that the moment I saw you " said Shinichi.

" I am hurt Tantei-Kun I am no mere criminal. I am a ..." said Kaito.

" I already heard it all before and believe me when I say this compared to the others criminals that I was set up with you are a kitten or a daffodil. At least you will not kill anyone or try to blow the place up? Well since it is your house that would be a No to that question and you will not be trying to eat anyone ...Really Takagi you set me up with a cannibal of all dates that had to be the worst I have ever been on " said Shinichi talking to Kaito and then to herself.

Kaito just looked confused.

" So, you are saying that you will be my date for tonight ? " said Kaito neutrally.

" I never said t-..." said Shinichi.

But Kaito was already kissing her on the cheek making her blush as he took her arm linking it to his and walking her back to the party.

* * *

" Kudo so that makes ten for ten of criminals that you have been set up with " said Hakuba mockingly.

" How many times have I got to tell you I am not  _KID_ " said Kaito annoyed.

Shinichi just chuckled a little at him as she hid behind his back so that she would not have to see Hakuba`s face or so he would have to see hers and what she was thinking and what she knew. She was beginning to get a bit paranoid with Hakuba being here.

" Shin-Chan do you really have that much bad luck with blind dates ? " said Kaito nervously.

" Yes, to say it at the least " said Shinichi.

" And don't call me Shin-Chan! " said Shinichi scolding him.

And then Shinichi saw a red heard girl giving her an evil look, a look that she had been getting a lot lately and this one just felt even colder than the average one and a lot like Haibara`s and she did not know how but this girl was starting to remind her of the evil scientist.

" So Kuroba this is  _'your detective'_ " said Akako mockingly and then laughing.

Shinichi just shook her head and what she was currently see only everyone's face and she was nearly ready to burst from the laughter.

" Shin-Chan this is Akako Koizumi and the reverse but you do not get to call her Shin-Chan just call her Kudo because she does not like people using her first name when she is not familiar with them " said Kaito.

" So, you two are familiar ? " said Hakuba.

" Hardly! " said Shinichi glaring at Kaito.

" Hakuba you know you are supposed to be on a date with Ran there not integrating us for some twisted reason " said Kaito.

Hakuba screwed his face and then walked away in a mood.

More people started to come in now as it was a dance and everyone was excited and ready to party and celebrate.

* * *

**PUFF**

Kaito had made all the decorations appear and he was now dressed as  _Kaitou Kid_ with all the other males (including Hakuba) and all the girls were dressed as ghost brides and it was including Shinichi who was nearly ready to kill him.

" Oh, come on it is my birthday you have to give me a break " said Kaito.

" You changed my clothes and..." said Shinichi.

" Dance with me since everyone else is dancing " said Kaito.

" Fine then " said Shinichi.

He clicked his fingers and the lights went off and it was now a slow dance and everyone was now blushing.

He held Shinichi in closer and he was just about ready to kiss her when...

" FIRE " screamed a girl.

" You are on fire " screamed Shinichi horrified.

" Arghh " he said as he jumped into the air horrified.

And Shinichi was the only one thinking she remembered where the fire extinguisher was and quickly grabbed it and put Kaito out of fire and he was now soaking wet and dripping.

And could not help but smile at the sight of it.

" You think that is funny Shin-Chan! " said Kaito.

She frowned.

" Stop calling me that " said Shinichi.

" And I just saved your life so you should be grateful instead of sounding like a child taking a tantrum " said Shinichi.

* * *

They were not paying attention to everyone that was still there as they just went back and forward with their debate. And some of them silently betting on who was going to win by the end of the night.

" Well how about a nice Shin-Chan covered in blue to match your eyes " said Kaito.

**PUFF**

She quickly ducked and it just missed her with some of it going in her hair but when she turned around to see a very blue Sonoko she started to burst out laughing at her while everyone else was silent.

" You missed, well mostly " said Shinichi.

" Kuroba if you think this is funny then... here " said Sonoko throwing the punch bowl at him.

But he was able to duck just on time.

And when he looked back he was horrified to see that Akako was now went and covered in red punch and now all the boys were fuming and mad him and Sonoko.

And Akako did not say a single word which scared him even more.

And before he knew it she was throwing a tray full of dips and it was heading towards Shinichi and he was not having that as he quickly knocked her to the ground along with himself.

And it was now Ran and Hakuba covered in dip.

And before they knew it there was a food fight erupting everywhere and everyone was involved.

* * *

Meanwhile Shinichi and Kaito just hid under a table to avoid the chaos and the mess because there was just no way that Kaito was going to get food on his good suit. And he decided to take Shinichi with him.

" You know this is all your fault! " said Shinichi.

" My mum is so going to kill me for this " said Kaito despairingly.

Shinichi just laughed at him in agreement.

" Hey " said Kaito.

" Well it is all your fault if you never hit Sonoko or tried to hit me with that whatever it was then this would not be happening right now " said Shinichi.

" Well...so! " said Kaito.

" And thank you by the way " said Kaito.

" Huh! " said Shinichi.

" I was on fire and you put it out while everyone else just stood around and did nothing " said Kaito.

" You are welcome " said Shinichi.

" OUCH! " said Shinichi as she banged her head against the table.

" You alright ? " said Kaito.

" Yeah " said Shinichi clutching her head in pain.

" Let me kiss it all better " said Kaito.

"...? " said Shinichi.

And before she knew it she was being kissed on the lips by  _Kaitou Kid._

"  _KID !..._ Kuroba ? ! " said Shinichi shocked.

" Just call me Kaito " said Kaito as he kissed her again.

And now she was kissing him back.

* * *

There was a lot of bumping noise that was coming underneath the table making everyone stop what they were doing and just stop in silence at stare at the table.

" I told you they were perfect for each other " said Aoko.

And Sonoko had to hand her money.

Hakuba and Ran were not happy with what they were seeing along with Akako they moved the table and took the cover off to find that they were Doves there and they were pecking at the table.

And Kaito and Shinichi were gone.

* * *

" I can't believe you talked me into sneaking out and wearing another one of your stupid disguises just to go and fed the ducks " said Shinichi.

" Oh, that was a lie I want you to meet Jii and meet my mum " said Kaito.

" What ? " said Shinichi.

He just waved their hands swinging them as they were holding hands together merrily and he kissed her again making her blush.

" Come on Tantei-Kun no need to be shy you have already meet Jii on the train and I want to introduce my girlfriend to them " said Kaito.

" Hey! wait I never agreed to be your girlfriend in the first place and since when did you self appoint yourself to be my boyfriend? " said Shinichi.

" All I am hearing is that you did not say No! " said Kaito.

Shinichi just huffed and he hugged her making her blush.

" Young Master you are here ? "

" And you are with..." said Jii as he started to white as a sheet.

Especially when he saw his Young Master kiss the Detective on the cheek.

" Mum I brought Shin-Chan and she is my blind date and she is my girlfriend now how long how you known ? " said Kaito.

Shinichi was just sighing in unison with Jii who was still scared.

" Why did I agree to this again ? " said Shinichi.

" He can talk almost anyone into doing anything because he makes it seem like it is a good idea and like it is going to be fun " said Jii.

" So, I finally get to meet the infamous Shin-Chan that my Kaito keeps talking about and the one that keeps bruising him " said Chikage.

Shinichi just gulped.

" And I hear that you will be a maid of honour at my friend's wedding and Kaito is coming he can be your date " said Chikage.

" Ok! This is just going way too fast for me to think " said Shinichi.

" So, don't think for once " said Kaito pleading.

And before she knew it she had seven dates that week with Kaito one every single day and dinner at his house with him and his mother,

But Jii was still very much afraid of her.

And by the end of the week she was his girlfriend even if she did not want to be called it just yet.

* * *

And when they were at the wedding Kaito nearly said " I do " at the same time as the bride did and this just made Shinichi almost panic until she was calmed down.

" Shinichi, I know I like to go a bit fast in our relationship and I seem a bit ... crazy " said Kaito.

" And if I was completely sane like the rest of the world I would already have a restraining order against you and even some people think that I should " said Shinichi.

" Oh Shin-Chan that is great I love You so much " said Kaito.

" And way too fast again " said Shinichi dully.

He was starting to panic.

But she just gave him a light kiss on the lips and walked away.

" Shin-Chan are we still together ? " said Kaito.

" Yes " said Shinichi.

And that is when she caught the bouquet and this made Kaito smile even more.

* * *

_My name is Kudo Shinichi and I am currently dating a guy that is completely insane and sadly he is the girl of the relationship and likes to move way too fast and says thing far too quickly. And he is currently giving me a look that would make you think he has been in love with me for years or it love at first sight or something and this is a look he gives me twenty-four seven. If you did not know him before hand then you would think that he belongs locked up in an asylum and if you know if before that...well then you would still agree that he locked up an asylum. And heck maybe even just maybe I belong locked up right there beside him but that would just make him even happier and he would just break into my cell and want to play 'cards' with me._

_It has just been two weeks and he has already started to move some of his things into my house and he has even started to make a room for a secret part in the house just for himself. He is insane and more insane every day I see him and I must be insane because I am completely in love with him and have already said within two weeks._

_It has been two months and he has already proposed eight times and I have already said No nine times because I already saw the next one coming and I about to see the next one coming he is a nightmare. And he is just not going to give up is he and he is just making the proposals much bigger and people keep asking me do I have a stalker. And honestly, I do not know how to answer that because right now I am working a case and I can see him with the binoculars in a tree and he is now waving at me._

" Shin-Chan will you ..." said Kaito.

" NO! " said Shinichi.

He just pouted.

" It is three in the morning if you do not go back to sleep then you will be sleeping on the couch on the next month " said Shinichi.

" Is that you saying I can move in because the answer is yes " said Kaito.

And she just hit him with a pillow sending him flying to the ground and he was on the couch for a week.

* * *

_I am a Godmother and now Kaito is looking at me as I hold the baby as if this is our future and I want to have a baby with you. But hell, no he is not the one that needs to carry the baby and a baby with his head size and I am not happy with. And what is worse my mother is right there beside him and nodding in agreement with him. And that was when I realized it I am going to marry a male version of my mother the horror and that means I am a female version of my father. This is just not happening and then I look back Kaito is happy and that is when I realize that there is an engagement ring on my finger and I just realize that I mentally agreed to marry him without even thinking about it._

_And now it is Christmas and Kaito is already planning our wedding and our honey moon and our whole future together._

_I have only been in a relationship with this maniac for six months and it is having been the best six months of my life._

_But I have no idea how I got into this relationship this fast and one like this but heck what do you have to say because everyone else has a different opinion about it._

_And out of the ten guys that I was set on a blind date with it is sad to say that he was the sanest out of all of them._

_And the craziest thing about all this is that Ran and Hakuba`s relationship is going much faster than ours because they are already married and Ran is five months pregnant. And they are living with us._

_And I am either the sanest in the house or the most insane because I actually agreed to all this and can put up with all this._


End file.
